


Hideaway

by SugarsweetRomantic



Series: Belle Writes Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Cleo Needs a Break, F/F, Ficlet, Girls are great man, I don't even know how to tag this, Kinktober 2020, Kissing, Mentions of Sex, Non-Explicit Sex, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: Being the server's resident domme has its perks, but it can also be quite exhausting.When it gets too much, she goes to her.
Relationships: Stressmonster101/ZombieCleo
Series: Belle Writes Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960801
Kudos: 30





	Hideaway

_ ZombieCleo: Can I stop by this afternoon? _

_ Stressmonster101: I'm helpin Iskall round up sum villagers today. :/ _

_ ZombieCleo: Oh. That's okay, it's fine. _

_ Stressmonster101: How about dinner, on me? _

_ ZombieCleo: That works.  _

Stress frowned. Something felt off about Cleo's messages. Just as she was about to inquire further, Iskall literally came crashing down on top of her. Chuckling, she greeted them with a punch to their arm. She'd get to talk to Cleo tonight. 

\--

When Cleo walked into her skull, shoulders squared and jaw locked, Stress instantaneously knew what was up.

"Oh, darlin'," she murmured, pulling the zombie into her arms, "why didn't you say anything? I would've cancelled my plans!" Kissing Cleo's cheek, she guided the woman over to her open-plan kitchen and switched everything off. 

"Stress, it's okay; let's eat." Stress shook her head.

"Nope. Come on." She dragged Cleo by the arm, up to the upper floor of her home, grabbing an extra bed on the way there and plonking it down next to the one that was already in her bedroom. 

"Stress," Cleo protested again, but Stress could sense her defenses were starting to give in. 

"This first, food later," Stress decided. She loosened the top few buttons of the blouse she had changed into for their dinner and kicked off her shoes, exposing the pink lace of her bra. Tilting her head back as she sat down on the bed, she exposed her throat to Cleo. "Take what you need."

"Fuck," Cleo cursed, sinking to her knees in front of the bed. "I don't deserve you."

"Yes, you do," Stress countered, gasping as Cleo grasped her chest, peppering kisses along her throat. 

"Safewords?" Cleo inquired.

"Same as always." 

"Void, you're amazing," the zombie murmured, pressing her lips to Stress' pulse point and sucking hard. This was going to be a long night.

\--

"You know," Stress commented as she watched Cleo wash their plates, "you're allowed to come to me  _ before  _ you nearly lose your mind." Cleo hummed absentmindedly. 

"Cleo?" Stress asked. Her body might be sore and spent, but her mind certainly wasn't. Cleo spun around, suds on her hands.

"Huh?" The brunette motioned for her to sit next to her on her bed, and she gladly obliged.

"I'd prefer it if you came to me before it gets this bad," Stress told her, her voice quiet. "Even though I don't mind our little solution we've figured out," she added, chuckling. 

"I prefer to make sure others are taken care of first," the redhead countered. Stress huffed.

"Can't be much of a domme if you're burnt out, now can you?" Cleo opened her mouth to offer a retort, but nothing came out.

"Ha!" Stress exclaimed. "I win!"

"Do tell, what's the prize I owe you?" Cleo asked, a scowl on her face but a twinkle in her eye.

"A nap, with you, and then you'll fuck my brains out?" Stress put on her best puppy-dog eyes. Cleo grinned, tackling her onto her back.

"It's a deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I wasn't 100% happy with this one, but, yolo?
> 
> Kinktober prompt: Exhausted


End file.
